pennyworthfandomcom-20200213-history
Sandie Shaw
Sandie Shaw is the eighth episode of the first season of Pennyworth, and the eighth episode of the series overall. It aired on Epix September 15, 2019. Summary While Lord Harwood returns to take control of the Raven Society, Alfred, Dave Boy and Bazza form an unlikely alliance with the Sykes Sisters. Plot Following the events of the previous night, and Captain Curzon’s escape, Bet and Pennyworth enjoy a coffee at the local coffee shop. Bet tries to make conversation, asking about Pennyworth’s family, however he cuts to the point, asking why she is here and how she is alive. Alfred reveals that it is his fault that Esme is dead, which upsets Bet who reveals that she loved Emse and they need to track down Curzon. Bet asks if the two can work together, however Bet admits Curzon was not alone as she saw Curzon leaving Alfred’s apartment on the night of Esme’s murder. The two visit the real estate office — the owner of the building — questioning why the two were let into the building. The man admits that the two looked like respectable buyers as there are many apartments in the building, however he did notify the police, which angers Pennyworth, as the police did nothing to stop the murder. The Prime Minister and the Queen discuss the recent Raven Society posters that have been circulating the streets of London. While the Queen does not seem interested, the Prime Minister is furious at the situation and the Society’s disrespect of the government. The Prime Minister worries that the Society will destroy half of the country to get what they want, suggesting that they use more forceful methods — he suggests water cannons and rubber bullets, however the Queen dismisses him, fearing looking oppressive. Undine discusses the recent poster with her advisor, John Ripper. She believes that the No Name League and Raven Society had a deal, and this rally is in violation of the terms. She wishes to take action, however John advises her to sit back and let the police deal with it, truly believing Gaunt’s rally to be a mistake. Nevertheless, Undine wishes to retaliate to Gaunt despite John’s advice. At the Severed Arms, Pennyworth tells Dave Boy and Bazza to track the woman down who accompanies Curzon the night of Esme’s murder. They question what Alfred will be doing, and he reveals that the police jeopardized Esme’s murder case and he wants to find out why. Gaunt tries to write her speech for the rally, however struggles as she is nervous, wanting reassurance of his plans post-rally, with him sarcastically remarking that he will castrate the Prime Minister. While she wishes for Harwood to show mercy, she questions what will happen to the queen if she does not agree with their leadership. Harwood reveals that her uncle is willing to step back into the government and take the Queen’s position — this shocks Gaunt who is horrified that Harwood would consider putting an abdicator in power. Realising that the police covered up Esme’s murder, Alfred confronts Inspector Aziz, who is at first reluctant to admit knowing anything about the case. Alfred pushes, however and Aziz reveals that Curzon is the son of a very influential Lord who called in a favour, but does not reveal the Lord’s name in fear of being killed. Despite this, he promises to look into Curzon’s whereabouts for Alfred and is given twenty-four hours. The Prime Minister enjoys dinner and a discussion about the war between Gaunt and Undine. The men believe that the Raven Society is superior as they respect rank, while the No Name League is messy and unorganised. During the discussion, the Prime Minister is excused when he is notified of a phone call by Arthur Pennyworth. The call is from Aziz, who meets with the Prime Minister and Curzon’s father, Smytth. Aziz admits that Pennyworth is digging and is a highly trained SAS soldier and therefore will be difficult to deal with, but it can be done for a price. The Prime Minister states the price of the dealing to be that he has Smytth’s promised vote for protecting his son, under any circumstances. Martha visits Thomas and it becomes clear that Thomas has not been the same since his encounter with Crowley; he has been taking drugs and heavily dependent on alcohol. Martha questions what he and the CIA plan to do about the Raven Society rally, however Thomas still denies being CIA, despite this, Martha admits that she is alright working with Thomas as a CIA agent. Thomas, however admits that she isn’t reliable given her three-day blackout and misplacing of his sister. Furthermore, he denies that he met the devil at Crowley’s house, citing that Crowley is a scary man and got inside his head. Receiving a call from Aziz, Alfred loads his gun ready to head out, but runs into his mother and father in the living room. She hugs him, but looks worried as she feels the gun through his jacket. Nonetheless, she tells him she loves him and Alfred leaves. Alfred arrives at the location to find Curzon and Pike — his accomplice in the murder — blindfolded. Realising that the meeting is a set up, Alfred calls out to Aziz, admitting that he knows a trap when he sees one. Aziz pleads with Alfred not to kill Curzon admitting that he will let Alfred leave the country, but Alfred does not agree. Aziz questions whether Curzon is worth Alfred’s life and prepares to give the order and have Alfred killed. Just at that moment, Bet appears, holding a knife to Aziz’s throat and ordering his men to stand down. Pennyworth handcuffs Aziz while Bet begins to torture Curzon. She begs for ten minutes to torture Curzon, and Alfred initially agrees, but shoots Curzon in the head, killing him and walking away. At the Raven Society rally, Gaunt introduces herself and speaks of the Society’s goals, to reduce unemployment and bring back morals. She admits that she is no leader, only a doctor, while revealing what the government did to Harwood, the Raven Society’s previous leader, including the torture and disfigurement. She then formally announces her resignation as leader of the Society, proclaiming Harwood to be assuming the position of Leader once again; something that excites the audience. The prime minister is among those watching and orders that soldiers arrest Harwood. The rally turns to chaos as the police arrive, however Harwood commands that they stand down, with all of the officers obeying his command to much surprise. At the Pennyworth house, Mary is treating Arthur for “bumping into a door” when Alfie enters. Mary notices that Alfred isn’t looking too good and hugs him, which eventually leads to the entire family embracing. Mary treating Arthur gives the impression that she is perhaps aware of Arthur’s membership with the Raven Society. The Queen chastises the Prime Minister for his meagre efforts to control the rally, given she was under the impression that Harwood was dead. The Prime Minister sarcastically remarks that perhaps if she had allowed him to use water cannons and rubber bullets, the situation would be different. The Queen tells the Prime Minister to quash Harwood. Ecstatic at their win at the rally, Harwood and Gaunt dance until they are interrupted by guests. Gaunt asks who the guests are and Harwood admits that they need to have a back up plan incase the Queen is not cooperative. With this, he welcomes back the Duke and Duchess. Alfred visits Esme’s grave, apologising for his actions but citing that it needed to be done. He tells Esme the story of their first date and the moment he realised that she liked him. He admits that things are looking up, but is surrounded by armed police as Aziz watches. Alfred does not resist, simply putting up his hands and surrendering. Cast Main cast *Jack Bannon as Alfred Pennyworth *Ben Aldridge as Thomas Wayne *Ryan Fletcher as Dave Boy *Hainsley Lloyd Bennett as Bazza *Paloma Faith as Bet Sykes *Jason Flemyng as Lord Harwood *Ian-Puleston Davies as Arthur Pennyworth *Dorothy Atkinson as Mary Pennyworth *Emma Paetz as Martha Kane *Polly Walker as Peggy Sykes Co-Starring *Charlie Woodward as Captain Curzon *Jessica Ellerby as The Queen *Peter Woodward as William Smytth Guest Starring *Sarah Alexander as Undine Thwaite *Anna Chancellor as Frances Gaunt *Simon Day as Sid Onslow *Jonjo O'Neill as Aleister Crowley *Freddy Carter as Jason Ripper *Richard Clothier as Prime Minister *Ramon Tikaram as Inspector Aziz Trivia *Frances Gaunt announces her resignation as leader of the Raven Society. **To succeed her she announces Lord Harwood. Media Frances Gaunt Sandie Shaw.png References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1